Este es Nuestro Tesoro!
by kozato.valenzuela
Summary: Shifty Y Lifty entran en la base del General Tiger y roban un objeto que es muy valioso para este malvado General...Lo que no saben es que a partir de este momento su vida no sera la misma desde que Fliqpy aparece con un plan entre manos...
1. El Psicopata

_**Los personajes de Happy tree Friends no me pertenecen xD yo solo los utilizo en mis planes malvados Muahahahha, este es mi primer fic de Htf espero que les guste. xD bueno este es un FlippyxShifty : 3 Donde su querido hermano y el se ver n involucrados en un gran robo en el cuartel general de nuestro lindo xD general Tigre...**_

* * *

_**-Todo esta listo Lifty...-.  
- estas seguro hermano?-.  
- Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Carlos Guzmán!-.  
- ese no es tu nombre-.  
- lose.. es que ni yo estoy seguro de esto...pero no tenemos de otra para escapar..-.  
-Tienes razón**__**...-.**_  
_**- a la cuenta de Tres..-.**_  
_**- Uno..-.**_  
_**- Dos..-.**_

_**- TRES!-. **_

* * *

_**-QUITENCE DEL CAMINO!-. Gritaba el mayor de los hermanos mapache mientras el y su hermano **__**se deslizaban en un carrito por las escaleras de un edificio.-Shifty! nos vas a matar!-. Gritaba el menor de los hermanos riendose de las personas que casi mataban atropelladas. **_

_**- ATRAPEN A ESOS MOCOSOS!- Grito un sujeto de cabellos plateados y una especie de parche en uno de sus ojos.**_

_**- uuuyyy, hermano creo que lo hicimos enojar-. Le dijo el mas pequeño al el mayor mientras cambiaba la direccion del carro para introducirse en un pasillo.**_  
_**- HE! mejor para nosotros, así nos hemos robado también su paciencia hacia dos hermanos no paraban de reir mientras un grupo de secuaces los perseguían, dieron vuelta en un nuevo pasillo todavia riendo cuando se fijaron que ya no los seguian.**_  
_**-Shi-Shifty.. se detubieron... mayor dejo de reir y miro hacia adelante abriendo los ojos y soltando un grito al darse cuanta que el camino terminaba y frente a ellos una gran ventana.**_  
_**-Bye Lifty..-**_  
_**-Bye Shifty...-. -Bye Lifty...-. ...**_

_**Se escucho como se rompían los vidrios y el general Tiger miro por su ventana para ver si veía como caían los dos Bastardos sin éxito...Los hermanos habían desaparecido...**_

_**- QUIERO A ESOS MAPACHES AHORA!-. fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que sus secuaces salieran en su búsqueda.**_

* * *

_**Sentia que algo caía sobre su cara...algo calido pero no podía saber que, poco a poco Shifty fue abriendo los ojos notando que un sujeto de con mascara lo observaba...-SPLENDID!-. Gritaba el Mayor de los mapaches sujetando su sombrero favorito, el cual parecía era mas importante que su vida.**_  
_**-Tsk... No me llames como a ese idiota, yo soy Esplendont, el único e inigualable. entendiste?-.**_  
_**-S-si... lo lamento splendont.. es que...de verdad se parecen mucho-. no se podía evitar compararlos ambos eran muy idénticos ademas el pobre mapache acababa de despertar que hubiera sabido el?.**_  
_**- a proposito... estas sangrando-. dijo en antiheroe a Shifty.**_  
_**-EH!-. se toco la frente y en efecto, estaba sangrando..pero algo era mas importante que eso.-Donde esta mi hermano?-. - Oh! el otro mapache, bueno el esta con ese tonto de azul de splendid, digamos que los dos estábamos en una competencia y chocamos con ustedes cuando caían por un edificio...EH DIGO.. QUE LOS 2 SAVIAMOS QUE ESTABAN EN PROBLEMAS Y FUIMOS A SALVARLOS ahahhaa!-.**_

_***entonces eso fue lo que paso* penso Shifty mientras veía que se encontraban en el bosque...- a todo esto.. donde estamos...?-. por alguna razón esa zona no le gustaba... pero no recordaba por que.. entonces su hermano salio disparado de unos matorrales y grito.-CORRE SHIFTYY! ESTE ES EL PATIO DEL PSICOPATA DE FLIPPY!-. seguido de el venia splendid riéndose.- hayy no se de que se asustan si salieron vivos de la base del General Tiger como no van a sobrevivir al osito de Flippy-.**_

_**Se escucho un Crak y el aire se volvi frio ... Splendont y Splendid se miraron con duda en sus ojos y detrás de Shifty apareció aquel militar y todos se quedaron mirando aterrados.**_

_**-Shi-Shifty...-. dec a Lifty mirando a su hermano aterrado.**_  
_**-N-No..No me digas que esta...-. SHifty temblaba mirando a los 3 y estos asintieron y temblaron cuando Fliqpy hablo.**_

_**- entonces... estos mapaches entraron en la base del General Tiger y salieron ilesos..pero mi pregunta es.. Que buscaban o que sacaron de allí? miro con horror los ojos amarillos que estaban justo detrás de el, sabia que cuando tenia esa mirada no era el sujeto calmado y amigable, si no uno psicopata sediento de sangre... a Shifty y Splendid trato de acercarse-.**_

_**-Eh Flippy! Deja lo en paz quieres, el pobre ya tubo demasiadas emociones por hoy-. -CALLATE! Y NO ME LLAMES Flippy!-. Splendid compren dio que en ese momento tratar de hacer algo no era una gran idea... Flippy podria salir herido al igual que Shifty.**_  
_**-Me quedare con el, algo me dice que Tiger esta detras de ellos cuiden de la otra basura solo necesito a uno-.**_

_**Fliqpy comenzo a caminar hasta su casa mientras los otros observaban, mientras Lifty trataba de Correr junto a su hermano Shifty Grito.- QUEDATE ALLI CON ELLOS LIFTY!.. YO ESTARE BIEN SOLO VETE A CASA! hehehe..-. sonri para tranquilizar a su hermano... pese a que pelearan el lo queria mucho.. era momento de salvarlo por alguna vez en su vida. Lifty se detuvo y observo como se llevaban a su hermano..que seria lo que aquel militar le aria... ademas.. Shifty era el que tenia aquello que robaron del cuartel del ... por lo menos se lo hubiera dejado... . -Regresa pronto...Hermano...-.**_

_**- Shifty! te sacaremos de alli a penas Flippy se calme okey?-. Gritaba Splendid mientras Splendont observaba divertido lo sucedido.**_

_**-De aquí no sales jamas...Diga lo que diga ese idiota de Splendid...-. Fliqpy miro a Shifty antes de entrar en su casa y con eso las esperanzas de salir del mayor de los hermanos se volvieron de 5%...**_

_**- Dios...que sera de mi...?-.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**que le pasara a Shifty?, que le hara Flippy o el Psicopata de Fliqpy? que sera lo que los hermanos han robado del cuartel del General? todo esto y mucho mas en nustro siguiente cap. : 3 espero que les alla gustado Dejen rew plisss si algo les gusto si me equiboque an algo plisss pliss xD bueno eso y muchas gracias tratare de colocar un cap o 2 por semana hasta la otra.**_


	2. Una historias

_**Los personajes de Htf no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo en mis malvadas histortias yaoisticas xD MUAHAHAHHA HEHEHEHEH bueno, aqui una pregunta de la autora :D , CUAL ES SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE HTF Y POR QUE? XD Y OTRA es, QUE PERSONAJE LES GUSTARIA QUE APARECIERA?. bueno eso es momentaniamente espero que sigan mi historia y muchas gracias : 3**_

* * *

_**-Auch..Oye! Podrias ser un poco mas gentil no crees?-. Decia el mapach**__**e mientras Fliqpy lo arrojaba en una habitacion un poco amplia con una ventana en el techo de esta y una peque a cama .**_

_**-Guarda silecion Basura, mira que no me molestaria romperte el cuello-. Shifty temblo al escuchar esto y miro con miedo a Flippy.**_  
_**-Fli-Flippy... yo...-.**_  
_**- Tsk.. mi nombre no es Flippy, es Fliqpy, aprendetelo si te quedaras aqui un tiempo... seria lo mejor-. Fliqpy comenzaba a salir de la habitacion cuando Shifty le sujeto la pierna con fuerza lo que iso que el militar le pegara una patada para que se soltase sin exito.**_  
_**-E-Espera yo... de verdad no quiero quedarme solo aqui...-.**_  
_**-Es una pena...-. Con un ultimo esfuerzo se lo quito sin problema y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta de un golpe dejando al pobre Shifty tirado y sangrando en el piso de aquella habitacion. Shifty no sabia que hacer... tenia miedo y deseaba salir de alli, ese loco podria hacer cuanto se le viniera en gana y cuando ya no le sirviera se podia desacer de el facilmente.**_

_**-Quiero salir de aqui...-.**_

_**-Hey!...-.**_

_**- Estas vivo... o por favor dime que sigues vivo..-.**_

_**-Hey!...-.**_

_**Shifty despertó junto a Flippy que lo miraba un tanto preocupado. Se asusto un momento pero luego noto que ya no era el Flippy sadico si no el amable que los saludaba aveces en el supe mercado y al cual varias veces trataron de robarle sin exito dejandolos despues medio muertos a el y a Lifty.**_

_**-Fli-Flippy?...-. dijo extrañado.**_  
_**- Etto... Creo que te trate muy mal ayer... de verdad lo lamento... desvio la mirada un tanto triste y continuo.- aveces... no se por que sea pero yo cambio mi forma de ser y dejo de ser yo mismo... la verdad es que yo diria que soy un cobarde. Nisiquiera pude salvar a mis Hombres cuando tuvimos aquella mision-.**_

_**Shifty lo miro preocupado... era la primera vez que hablaba con Flippy, pero ahora veia lo vulnerable y amigable que podia ser... quisas Flippy sufria de algo que lo asia actuar de esa manera... o quisas el lado malo era el original... no lo entendia.**_

_**se fijo que tenia vendas en los lugares en los cuales se habia da ado el dia de ayer, miro a Flippy y este sonrio.**_

_**- te las e puesto yo... espero que no te moleste... quisas fui yo el que te las iso, si fue asi perdoname por favor...de verdad no quiero hacerle da o a mas gente...me gustaria comenzar a vivir una vida tranquila en Happy Ville...pero...desde esa ocacion que pasan cosas raras a mi alrededor y no puedo evitarlo. e tratado de todo.. Psicologo, Terapia, e incluso una vez tube una pesadilla en que combatia contra aquello, sin exito ninguna de las ocasiones y al parecer lo unico que proboque era que eso se enojara mas...-.**_

_**Shifty lo observo un momento y lo despeino con cari o.**_  
_**-Eh..vamos no te desanimes, todos tenemos cosas que queremos vencer sin exito, pero lo menos que hay que hacer es rendirnos, ya nos ves a mi y a Lifty, casi siempre terminamos en el hospital tras fallar algun robo, pero no nos damos por vencidos y lo logramos a la siguiente-.**_

_**Flippy se sonrojo un poco y miro a Shifty con cari o.**_  
_**-Gracias...-.**_  
_**SHifty se sonrojo por un momento y bajo la mirado y a adio.**_  
_**-sobre las heridas...n-no no te preocupes hehehe, no fue tu culpa fue culpa de que cai del cuartel del General Tig...-. Se quedo callado pensando que quisas no debia decir aquel nombre...entonces una mano se poso en su hombro y noto que ya era demaciado tarde...**_

_**Fliqpy habia regresado...**_

* * *

_**-Valla... entonces es cierto que estubiste en su cuartel...-.**_  
_**-...Yo...-.**_  
_**- Shhh, Si no quieres morir solo habla cuando yo asintio y trato de no mirar a los ojos al desquiciado.**_  
_**-Entonces... es cierto que entraron en el cuartel general?-.**_  
_**-S-si..-.**_

_**- Ya veo... y que se supone que sacaron de ah? se quedo helado... no sabia si decirle lo que habia encontrado dentro de ese lugar o esperar a que el Militar lo matara. se quito un momento el sombrero y saco de su interior una peque a joya.**_

_**- Esto... es lo que sacamos de ahi...-.**_  
_**-Solo eso?, y para que sirve?-.**_  
_**-N-no no lo sabemos... Lifty dijo que le habia gustado y... habiamos escuchado historias de que una joya similar valia mucho en el mercado y desidimos robarla-.**_  
_**- NO SABES PARA QUE ES!-. Fliqpy dio un golpe a la pared asustando a Shifty y dejando una fea marca en ella.**_

_**-Lo lamento OKEY?... Es solo una vieja Historia con la Joya, simple mitos... no creo que sea cierto-.**_  
_**- Y si lo es?-.**_  
_**- quieres escuchar la historia?-.**_  
_**- ES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO! su nabaja y la coloco en el cuello de Shifty el cual se aterro dejando escapar un peque o chillido.**_  
_**-ESTA BIEN!, ESTA BIEN!...te la contare...-.**_

_**Fliqpy se levanto y sujeto a Shifty colocandolo en su hombro izquiedo para sacarlo a la fuerza de la habitacion y llevarlo al salon de la casa, una vez alli lo arrojo al sofa y se sento a su lado.**_

_**- y bien?... Cuentame la Historia...-.**_  
_**- bien... no la se muy bien... se la escuchamos al tipo que sigue a esa chica de Lammy la otra vez... al parecer si tu juntas 4 de estas joyas..algo... te dara la oportunidad de pedir 3 deseos... la chiquilla se emociono mucho y despues no escuche como terminaba la historia ya que ese sujeto nos vio y saco un cuchillo, creo que tambien esta mal de la cabeza..-.**_  
_**-Disculpa?-.**_  
_**-NADA!-. Fliqpy miro un momento a la nada y se levanto del sofa.**_

_**-Entonces tu me dices que ese tal sabe mas de la historia no?-. El mapache observo a FLiqpy sacar unas cosas de uno de los muebles y colocarlas dentro de su bolsillo.**_  
_**-esas... no son armas?-.**_

_**Fliqpy sonrio sadicamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro riendo y hablando bajo, Shifty solo miraba un tanto asustado y por otro lado divertido al ver lo que asia el militar cuando tenia algun plan.**_  
_**-aproposito... que es lo que vas a hacer?-.**_  
_**- No es obvio?, ese Pickles es peligroso, no soy tan tonto como para ir desarmado a hablar con alguien que sabe de matar gente.. en especial cuando tiene una complice-.**_  
_**-Quien...Lammy? ella no haría nada, es inofenciba..-.**_  
_**- eso creen muchos.. que sera lo que de verdad sea-.**_  
_**- me dejaras solo?-.**_  
_**-Solo necesito saber mas de la historia, como veras, tu eres solo una herramienta para matar al General tiger y con eso conseguir de una ves por todas mi venganza-.**_

_**Shifty se quedo helado...sabia que solo era una herramienta...pero el que se lo alla dicho por alguna razon le causo dolor... no queria pensar el por que...pero aquello de verdad le dolio un poco.**_

_**Fliqpy camino hasta la puerta y observo un momento a Shifty.**_

_**-No hagas nada que te lastime-.**_  
_**-EH! ahora vienes a preocuparte por mi?-. en unos momentos Fliqpy estubo enfrente de Shifty y se coloco muy serca de el.**_  
_**-Yo decido cuando me preocupo por ti o no...y yo decido que hacer con tigo-. dicho esto Fliqpy beso cruel mente a Shifty con demaciada fuerza dejandolo sin lo aparto cuando ya no soporto mas y respirando agitadamente miro a Fliqpy con Horror.**_

_**- recuerda lo que te e dicho...-. y dicho esto Fliqpy se fue dejando solo a Shifty...**_

_**-E-ese idiota...-.**_

_**SHifty no podía dejar me mirar la puerta...**_

_**por que le habia besado...**_

_**por que lo trataba de esa manera tan cruel siempre?**_

_**cual de los 2 Flippy era el de verdad...**_

_**todo eso lo tenia realmente agotado y cuando cerro los ojos para pensar, se quedo profundamente dormido en el sofa.**_

* * *

_**-Mr pickles-.**_

_**-oh , Fliqpy... que te retardo tanto?-. **_

_**- déjate de juegos... tenemos que hablar-.**_

_**-oh... ya veo que no vienes a tomar el té con migo y Lammy... no me dejas de otra que ponértelo difícil-.**_

_**- es lo que esperaba-. Los dos caballeros se pusieron en guardia mientras Mr pickles no dejaba de sonreír, definitivamente era un duro oponente.**_

_**-No te dejare las cosas fáciles, Fliqpy-.**_

_**...**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Que pasara ahora? por que Fliqpy abra besado a Shifty? por que siempre pregunto tonterias xD? esto y mucho mas en nuestro proximo cap. :3 prox los cap seran mas largos, no me alcanza el tiempO y debo escribir mientras tenga inspiracion :D espero que les alla gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias a las personas que dejen Review xD arigatoooo y un abrazo de esta loca escritora.**_


	3. Sentimientos Confusos

_**Los personajes de Htf no me pertenecen xD ahahha si asi fuera serian version humana y seria una serie yaoi xD AHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D bueno este es el capitulo 3 de mi fic xD espero que les este gustando = w= Plisss dejen Review xD eso me alegraria muchisimo :D bueno espero que esten bien xD comienza la diversion donde Shifty comienza a pensar algunas cosas que quisas lo dejen mas confundido que antes.**_

* * *

_**Shifty dormia en el sofá cuando sintio que algo caia sobre el y eso lo desperto de golpe notando como Flippy yacía sobre el con un poco de sangre en su ropa y su chaqueta.- Fli-Flippy!...-. este se movio un poco y lo miro enfadado, alparecer seguia siendo aquel Flippy sádico ya que sus ojos seguian siendo color amarillo.-Que?, que no ves que trato de dormir...-. Shifty se quedo mirándolo entre asustado y preocupado, pero sobre todo quería que se le quitara de encima.**_

_**-Etto...Fli..Flippy estas herido?.. salio de debajo de Fliqpy y se acomodo un poco lejos de es.**_  
_**-Huh...yo diria que poco...ese bastardo de Pickles es muy ágil...aun que yo soy mucho se rio un poco y se quejo un momento.**_  
_**-...permiteme... se quito el antifaz tímidamente y lo acerco a Fliqpy para limpiarle la sangre que caia de su cabeza. Fliqpy se quedo mirandolo...era la primara vez que lo veía sin aquella mascara que el utilizaba...se quedo viendo que hacia Shifty. Shifty se sentia incomodo con la mirada de Fliqpy sobre el, una vez dejo de salir sangre de la herida en su cabeza se dirigió a la herida que tenia en el brazo de Fliqpy, una vez dejo se sangrar se alejo y se quedo quieto en su lugar con el antifaz ensangrentado aun en su mano.**_

_**- Gracias... lo unico que dijo Fliqpy y el corazon de Shifty comenzo a latir aceleradamente.**_  
_**-que fue lo que te iso..?-.**_

* * *

_***- Si quieres escuchar la historia deveras quitarme el sombrero-.**_  
_**Fliqpy se lanso con el cuchillo para darle en el pecho, pero Pickles lo esquivo rapidamente y se lo devolvio veloz mente dejandole un corte en la cabeza.**_  
_**- Bastardo... sonrio y coloco una mano en su herida y miro entuciasmado a Pickles.**_  
_**-es gracioso que alguien con tu talento no alla esquivado ese ataque Fliqpy-.**_  
_**-Te cres muy listo no?-. Fliqpy se avalanzo contra Pickles y le propino una patada que lo mando contra la pared y aprovechando eso FLiqpy le enterro la cuchilla en el pecho, Pickles escupio un poco de sangre pero no dejaba de sonreir y le dio un golpe a fliqpy y le quito su cuchillo tratando de darle pero Fliqpy lo esquivo justo a tiempo y solo le dio en el brazo izquierdo.**_  
_**- hu..eres muy bueno ...-.**_  
_**-Lammy es mejor que yo...pero la pobre no debe saverlo la dejaria muy mal-.**_  
_**se acerco nuevamente a Fliqpy y volivo a tratar de acuchillarlo, pero Fliqpy le dio un rodillaso en el menton y le quito su cuchillo dondelo una fuerte patada para alejarlo.**_

_**Fliqpy se fijo que Lammy habia entrado en la habitacion y estaba mirandolos muy asustada y temblando, pickles se dio cuenta de esto y se dirijio junto a ella y la abrazo.**_  
_**- Ya, ya Se rita Lammy...todo esta bien... tranquila,tranquila... miro a Fliqpy con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo que le contaria la historia, esto iso que Fliqpy se calmara un poco.**_

* * *

_**-Bien... que es lo que sabes de los diamantes?-. le pregunto pickles a Fliqpy y este conto lo que sabia de la historia.**_  
_**- ya veo... mira es cierto que los diamantes te cumplen deseos, pero los diamantes son muy dificiles de encontrar, la razon es por que para encontrarlos deves matar... miro intrigado a Pickles.**_  
_**-matar? y eso por que? sonrio y le sirvio t a Lammy que estaba sentada junto a el vendando su herida.**_  
_**-eso es... devido a que los diamantes se encuentran dentro de las personas...-.**_  
_**-Que?-.**_  
_**- solo unas personas poseen los diamantes... estas fueron escojidas al nacer y dudo que recuerden que los tienen...habia una lista con los nombres pero alguien la robo hace unos meses..-.**_  
_**- quieres decirme que en este pueblo hay personas que estan siendo buscadas por el y seran asecinadas?-.**_  
_**- Si...yo se esta informacion por que trabaje un tiempo con los que los ocultaron-.**_  
_**- Entonces... recuerdas algun nombre? sabia que tenia que conseguir los diamantes antes que Tiger para arruinar sus planes, y matar a alguien no era muy dificil para el.**_  
_**- claro... el nombre que recuerdo es...-.**_

* * *

_**-estas bien?..deverias.. tomar un ba o... dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y miro SHifty luego se levanto y se dirijio al segundo piso de la casa y antes de subir las escaleras le dirijo una ultima mirada a SHifty.**_

_*** ese sujeto... es algo extra o..*, Flippy se daba una ducha mientras Fliqpy le hablaba sobre Shifty.**_  
_**- Solo es el... nunca eh hablado con el...pero no se ve una mala persona... une vez lo vi ayudando una ni a que se habia quedado sin su madre...-.**_  
_*** Quizas lo iso por si le daban algo por ella*..**_  
_**- no creo... Shifty la alegro.. le puso su sombrero... tu sabes que el jamas lo haria...ese sombrero es mas importante para el que su vida-.**_  
_*** ese estupido sombrero...***_  
_**- es una buena persona...-.**_  
_*** Es solo una persona...***_  
_**- No lo se... no siento que sea solo una persona...-.**_  
_*** a que te refieres***_  
_**- No se...-.**_

* * *

_**no lo comprendia...SHifty miraba su antifaz lleno se sangre y se preguntaba por que lo habia echo... el no era asi con nadie mas que con su hermano peque o...Lifty...lo unico que queria era ver a Lifty... quisas con el se le quitaria esas extra os pensamientos de la cabeza que ya no lo dejaban pensar bien...**_  
_**-Lifty...-. Tomo su celular y marco el numero de su hermano.**_

_**(-SHIFTY! ERES TU! ESTAS BIEN? ESE LOCO NO TE A ECHO NADA?)**_  
_**-Estoy bien Lifty...como estas tu?-.**_  
_**(-B-Bien SHifty..espero que regreses pronto a casa... te extra o Hermano-.)**_  
_**- Tambien te extra o...-.**_  
_**(-Pronto saldras de alli hermano, no te preocupes, lo hable con Splendid y Splendont y dijeron que en unos dias irian a buscarte... solo no hagas enojar a ese militar idiota-.)**_  
_**-no lo hare... esperare a que vengan... por favor que sea pronto...-.**_  
_**(-Tranquilo SHifty...cuando este alli lo primero que hare es darte un fuerte abrazo-.)**_  
_**-No pediria otra cosa Lifty... Aun que quisas una pila de billetes pero con tu abrazo me basta si me traes una gaseosa-.**_  
_**(-Consideralo hecho hermano-.)**_

_**Despues de eso Shifty corto y se dirijio a la habitacion que Fliqpy le habia dado...solo queria irse... su corazon no dejaba de latir y le intrigaba saver cual era el verdadero Flippy...**_

_**- no tengo idea que me sucede...-.**_

* * *

_**- deveria darle otra habitacion...-.**_  
_***dejalo hay... si te preocupas por el te encari as con la mascota***_  
_**- no es una mascota...-.**_

_*** Eso dices ahora pero como cualquier animal es solo una herramienta***_

_**-NO DIGAS ESO!-.**_

_*** ya veremos que tan encariñado con tigo estará tu mascota en unos días***_

_**riéndose por ultima vez Fliqpy dejo de hablar...dejando a FLippy con un sentimiento de miedo... **_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer espero que les halla gustado :3 y si ise que Pickles fuera 10o% real xD ahahhahaha bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap xD bye byeeeee en el siguiente cap...Fliqpy ara algo que FLippy no perdonara...**_


	4. Desaparecido

_**XD Bueno, este ya es el capitulo numero 4 de mi fic :3 le agradezco a Shifty-san por seguirlo xD y animarme a continuar xD tambi n le agradezco a las personas que lo leen xD espero que les este gustando. Bueno yo se que la mayor a quiere ver xD yaoi del bueno xD AHAHHAHA pues tendr que esperar un capitulo m s aun.**_  
_**xD los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen xD los derechos de ellos a sus creadores etc... espero que disfruten este cap xD que iba a subir el viernes pero se apago la computadora y se me borro x,D TT-TT no hab a guardado... : 3 subir el 5 entre ma ana y pasado xD DISFRUTEN POR QUE PARA LOS FANS DEL LIFTY X SHIFTY LES DEJARE UN PEQUE O REGALO EN ESTE O EN EL PROX CAP. fLIQPY: DEJEN REVIEW O LES COSTARA LA VIDA.**_

* * *

_**Shifty corria de un lado de la casa al lo perseguía con la intención de que comiera algo pero Shifty se reusaba a probar bocado alguno.**_  
_**-Shifty por favor, no has comido nada en dos días..-.**_  
_**- NO QUIERO NADA! CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR!-. Shifty no quer a nada...estaba harto de estar en esa casa... ya no sabia que quer a y ya no sabia que era lo que le molestaba con respecto a Flippy o Fliqpy como sea que se llamara, solo quer a salir de esa casa e irse lo mass lejos que sus piernas pudieran llegar.**_  
_**-Bien... no te obligare a comer nada... se acerco a una mesa y dejo all el plato con la comida que le preparo al mapache.**_

_**Shifty se fue a un rinc n de la casa y all se quedo mirando por la ventana.**_

_**Flippy habia subido las escaleras y se quedo mirando a SHifty por largo rato...se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba... se habian llevado bien los anteriores 2 dias en el que el esta cociente, pero por alguna extra a razon Shifty no queria mirarlo en dia de hoy.**_  
_**Fliqpy habia estado callado y no habia echo nada por esos dos dias.**_

_**Shifty se encontraba en la ventana que daba hacia el pueblo, se preguntaba como estar a su hermano. Ultima mente habia estado pensando demasiado en Flippy y su otro yo Fliqpy y eso lo tenia realmente agotado. quer a irse de ese lugar, volver con su hermano y regresar a la rutina de siempre, robos, planes, y aquella relacion que mantiene con el... quisas eran hermanos pero se querian... pero era eso lo que lo tenia confundido... quizas...ya no sentir aquello por su hermano... pero no sabia el porque...**_

* * *

_**Lifty se encontraba corriendo en direccion a la casa de Flippy, ya habian pasado 4 dias y queria a su hermano de regreso y no le importaba que Flippy lo amenazara con un cuchillo o lo que sea, Splendid no lo habia llamado por lo que decidio ir por su cuenta, con el Tonto super heroe o no.**_  
_**- SHifty... solo espera un momento... te sacare de ese lugar-.**_

_**Splendid que volaba en direcci n a la casa de Flippy se dio cuenta de que Lifty iba en la misma direccion y se detuvo en frente de el, este lo miro con odio y Splendid se ri antes de detenerlo completa mente.**_

_**-Tranquiliza te hombre, adonde vas?-.**_  
_**- QUE ADONDE VOY!-. Lifty trato de golpear a Splendid pero este lo esquivo y le sujeto el brazo y lo miro preocupado.**_

_**-Lifty, no soy tu enemigo, yo se que no fui antes a buscar a Shifty pero tenia que esperar a que Flippy se calmara y lo mejor es dejarlo tranquilo unos dias. Me comprendes?-.**_

_**Lifty miro un momento a Splendid y se calmo.**_

_**- Esta bien...lo lamento... es que Shifty... es mi hermano y... el es muy importante para mi...-.**_  
_**-Lose... se ve que los dos se quieren mucho Lifty, por eso iremos ahora a buscar a tu hermano. deacuerdo?-.**_

_**Lifty asintio y ambos se fueron a la casa de Flippy.**_

* * *

_**Flippy dormia en el sofa cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, se desperto y noto que Shifty seguia en la ventana sin aver siquiera tocado el plato de comida. Se dirijio a la puerta y cuando la abrio y se encontro con SPlendid y Lifty esperando afuera.**_

_**-S-Splendid...-.**_  
_**-Flippy, venimos a buscar a Shifty. espero que no te moleste amigo-.**_  
_**-N-NO...Para nada...creo que es lo mejor...-.**_

_**Flippy miro a Shifty que habia dirijido su mirada a donde se encontraba.**_

_**-Vinieron...vinieron por ti...y-ya puedes irte...-.**_

_**Shifty se sorprendio y se dijirio a la puerta y salto a darle un abrazo a su hermano menor. Flippy al ver esto sintio un nudo en la garganta, sonrio mirando a SHifty y Splendid se dio cuanta de que algo raro pasaba.**_

_**-Flippy, estas bien?-.**_  
_**-Eh?-.**_

_**Flippy miro a splendid y asintio antes de mirar nuevamente al Feliz SHifty que no se separaba de su hermano que lo abrazaba con ternura,aquello realmente lo hacia enfadar pero no diria nada...lo mejor era que SHifty se valla de su casa... Fliqpy era capaz de cualquier cosa ademas...el sabia que...uno de los hermanos mapache era el due o de uno de los diamantes...Fliqpy seguramente pensaba que era Shifty y tarde o temprano lo mataria para apoderarse de el. o peor dejaria que el General Tiger lo matara para no ensuciarse con la sangre de alguno de los hermanos... eso era lo que le habia dicho Pickles... le dijo Shifty...pero Fliqpy pensaba que quisas le habia enganado y se trataba de Lifty.**_

_**-LIFTY!-.**_  
_**-SHIFTY-NII!-.**_

_**Lifty abrazaba con mucho carino a Shifty, despues ambos miraron a Flippy y se despidieron cordialmente.**_

_**Splendid se despidio tambien y los 3 se fueron dejando a Flippy despidiendose y con una sonrisa finjida en los lavios.**_

_**-...no te vallas...-.**_

* * *

_**la vida habia vuelto a ser la misma, habia pasado media semana desde que SHifty estubo en la casa de Flippy y su rutina habia regresado a los robos con su hermano Lifty. Lifty le habia regalado un antifaz nuevo ya que SHifty le habia dicho que habia perdido el suyo. Los hermanos robaban carteras, bancos, etc...**_  
_**y su vida era practicamente la misma...Solo una cosa habia cambiado...ya no se acercaba a Lifty como antes y seguia pensando demanciado en Flippy.**_

_**se encontraban en el parque mientras descanzaban de un robo.**_

_**-Te sucede algo Shifty?-.**_  
_**-Eh?...N-No! para nada Lifty, Hehehehehehe-.**_  
_**- hummm, seguro?, has estado extra o estos dias-.**_  
_**-Encerio?... mmm, no, no creo, hehehe estas so ando Lifty-.**_

_**Lifty miro a su hermano pero luego volvio a mirar al cielo.**_

_**-Shifty...Soy tu hermano...quisas sea el menor pero si tienes algo que decirme lo entendere-.**_  
_**- No es nada Lifty...-.**_  
_**- Bien...-.**_

_**Shifty miro al cielo y observo que alguien sobrevolaba por encima de ellos, cuando se fijo bien quien era se dio cuanta que se trataba de Splendont.**_  
_**le dijo a su hermano y ambos lo llamaron para que desendiera.**_

_**-Splendont, que haces aqui?-.**_  
_**- NO HAN VISTO A SPLENDID?-.**_

_**Fue lo primero que pregunto el antiheroe con tono preocupado, SHifty y lifty se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.**_

_**- No lo e visto desde aller... y estoy preocupado, ese idiota nunca se desaparece cuando hay personas en problemas y desde aller que no lo e visto tratando de salvar gente y retandome a algun duelo sin sentido-.**_

_**los 3 se miraron y Lifty y SHifty se ofrecieron para ayudarle a encontrarlo, quisas no se llevavan con ellos pero los habia salvado de morir callendo de aquel edificio.**_

* * *

_**Shifty y Lifty buscaban a Splendid por todas partes sin exito y acabaron por llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, siguieron caminado ya que el unico lugar que no habia revisado era una fabrica que se encontraba por aquella zona, justo cuando llegaron a la fabrica encontraron a splendont en el piso. ambos corrienron a ayudarle y le preguntaron que habia pasado.**_

_**-N-no...no lo se...este era el lugar que no habia revisado... y cuando me acerque me senti mareado y sin energia...-.**_

_**Lifty y SHifty ya conocian esos sintomas...se debia tratar de la Kriptobellota que encontraron una vez y habian perdido por culpa de SPlendid en su intento de quitarcelas por la fuerza.**_

_**- eso quiero decir que Splendid se encuentra aca adentro..-.**_  
_**-No hay duda Lifty...-.**_

_**Shifty ayudo a levantarse a splendont y lo ayudo a caminar hasta acercarse a una ventana para ver que ocurria adentro. al mirar vieron al general tiger y sus secuases junto a Splendid que se encontraba encadenado y lleno de sangre.**_

_**- Bien,Bien...SPlendid creo que ya te e torturado lo suficiente y deberia matarte de una vez-.**_

_**El general Tiger caminaba riendo de un lado a otro mientras Splendid lo miraba enfadado.**_

_**-No vas a pedir ayuda? OHHH lo olvide, no puedes, la Kirptobellota se encuentra en aquella repisa y mientras este aqui ni tu ni ese SPlendont podrian salir de aqui-.**_

_**Splendid miro rendido y bajo la mirada...quisas hasta aqui llegaban sus dias de super heroe...-.**_

* * *

_**-HEY! LIFTY QUE SERA ESTO?-.**_  
_**- NO LO SE HERMANO QUE SERA?-.**_  
_**- NO LO SE, PERO SE VE QUE ES VALIOSO, NOS LO LLEVAMOS?-.**_  
_**- Me ofenderia si no hermano-.**_

_**El se enfurecio al ver a los hermanos mapache ademas de que en sus manos tenian la bellota, pego un gripo a sus militares y les ordeno atraparlos,**_  
_**pese a los intentos de estos los hermanos eran muy escurridisos y los esquibaron con facilidad.**_

_**-Lifty, saca la bellota de aqui y tirala lejos. yo ire por la ardilla azul-.**_

_**Lifty asintio y salio corriendo. Splendont los esperaba afuera y cuando noto a Lifty llevarse la bellota sintio como su energia volvia entrando en la fabrica y golpeando militares.**_

_**- Agh! estos mocosos!-.**_

_**Shifty se acerco a Splendid y le quito las cadenas, este seguia un poco mareado producto a la perdida de sangre pero logro colocarse de pie y golpear a uno de los secuaces que choco con una de las columnas de la fabrica y esta comenzo a desmoronarse.**_

_**- Idiota! no puedes hacer nada bien?-.**_  
_**-Calllate splendond!-.**_

_**Todos corrieron hasta llegar a la salida y justo cuando salieron el sombrero de SHifty salio volando hacia adentro de la fabrica pero no pudo ir por el debido a que Splendont lo habia sujetado.**_

_**-Tsk...joder..-.**_  
_**-Lo lamento pero eras tu o el estupido sombrero-.**_  
_**-No es estupido!, ese sombrero es muy importante para SHifty-nii-.**_  
_**-Tranquilo... esta bien... vendre ma ana a buscarlo Lifty-.**_

_**todos se quedaron mirando un momento a la fabrica y nadie sabia si el General Tiger habia logrado salir con vida...**_  
_**despues de un rato todos se fueron a sus casas sin mencionar nada.**_

* * *

_**-tSK...ese mapache idiota...dejo su sombrero aqui...lo mejor es que valla a regresarselo...-.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**D: quien encontro el sombrero? por que el ataco a Splendid xD por que sigo preguntando tonterias? sera cierto que SHifty tiene el diamante?**_  
_**todo esto y mucho mas si dejas Review xD naaa broma ahahah todo esto y mucho mas en los proximoss episodios**_

_**Adelanto prox cap: Shifty va a comprar y se encuantra con el militar de Flippy y hablan un rato xD el hermano de Shifty esta cansado de la indiferencia de su hermano y tratara de que se comporte como antes, Fliqpy tendra un momento de celos y atacara a Shifty D:**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO LIFTY X SHIFTY FLIQPY X SHIFTY**_


	5. Encuentro desafortunado

_**Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores blablabla,etc etc.. :D bueno ya llegamos al capitulo 5 de mi fic titulado Un encuentro fatal/ muchas gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo mi fic xD y por fin ver n algo de acci n despu s de los primeros 4 cap tulos :3 bueno no olviden dejar un review y e notado como las letras desaparecen D: es muyy extrañ**__**o.**_

* * *

_**-Tsk... no esta... que extraño...-. Shifty buscaba sin descanso su sombrero en el lugar donde lo habia perdido sin exito. daba vueltas por todos lados y quitaba escombro tras escombro.**_

_**- Demonios.. donde esta... no puedo perder ese sombrero...-. Shifty se aburria de buscar y ya estaba por rendirse cuando ve un pequeño papel arrugado que le llama la atencion.-Eh?... que es eso?-. Shifty recoge el pequeño papel y lo abre quedando en Shock con su contenido, una lista de nombres algunos tachados, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver el nombre de su hermano Lifty en el.**_

_***Splendid...Russell...Lifty... *y unas 3 personas mas que no conocia y estaban tachadas...eran las personas que tenian los diamantes?...pero... por que su hermano tenia que estar metido en todo esto... no era justo...pens si debia mostrarle el papel a Flippy pero lo penso bien y no queria que su hermano se viese metido en todo esto. reviso su chaqueta y saco un boligrafo borrando el nombre de Lifty y colocando el suyo.**_

_**-Listo...con esto no perseguira a Lifty...-.**_

_**Tomo el papel y lo arrojo lo mas lejos posible.**_

_**-Es cierto...tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena-. Shifty caminaba en direccion al mercado para comprar las cosas para la cena, si no las compraba Lifty se pondria como loco y era capas de comerse su pierna.**_

* * *

_**en el mercado Shifty colocaba dentro del carro un trozo de carne y algo de arroz, y se dirigia a buscar alguna gaseosa o algun vino. cuando se dirigia a buscar una choco con alguien y callo al piso.**_

_**-Kkk..-.**_  
_**-Shifty?-.**_

_**miro a ver quien lo llamaba y se dio cuanta de que se trataba de Flippy, se asusto un momento pero despues lo saludo mientras Flippy lo ayudaba a levantarse.**_

_**- Shifty.. me...me alegro ver que estas bien.- Flippy sonri y Shifty desvi la mirada rapidamente, su corazon habia comenzado a latir con mucha fuerza y se habia puesto algo rojo.**_

_**-Eh...Flippy...veo que estas bien...y si.. e..estado bien gracias...-.**_

_**ambos se miraron un instante y despues Flippy sujeto a Shifty lo cual lo asusto un poco.**_

_**- P-perdon pero...me acompañarias a tomar un cafe?...-.**_

_**Shifty se sorprendi ante la invitacion pero acepto algo nervioso. porque Flippy lo habia invitado?...**_

_**Terminaron de pagar las cosas de Shifty y ambos se fueron al restaurante de Petunia donde Flippy ordeno un caf y Shifty un pedazo de pastel de fresas.**_

_**-Veo que te gustan las Fresas..-.**_  
_**-eh... n-no ... no es eso... es que creo que son buenas es todo.. desvio la mirada y se dio cuanta de que todos es ese lugar miraban a Flippy con algo de miedo.**_

_**-Si...as es como me miran en muchos lugares...-.**_

_**Shifty miro a Flippy con algo de tristeza... el sabia el por que lo miraban de esa manera.. y no podia negar que el tambien lo habia echo... y todavia lo miraba con miedo debes en cuando.**_

_**-P-perdona me...-.**_  
_**-Eh?, no tienes por que disculparte Shifty...me e ganado la reputacion de asesino serial...-.**_  
_**-P-pero eso no es culpa tuya... es Fliqpy el que no sabe lo que hace... y tu terminas cargando el peso de todo...-.**_

_**Flippy se sorprendi y sonri ante el comentario...nadie aparte de Splendid se sentaban junto a el, Splendid era su mejor amigo el sabia controlarlo cuando se salia de control pero era la Primera vez que una persona com n y corriente pod a comprender un poco como se sentia.**_

_**-Gracias Shifty... de verdad agradezco tus palabras-.**_

_**Shifty se sonrojo y bajo la mirada...no podia evitar que su corazon latiese cuando se encontraba con Flippy...realmente era muy amable y esto lo confundia...por que el era amable tambien?... se suponia que el no confiaria en nadie mas que en su hermano Lifty...**_  
_**Termino el troso de pastel y le dio las gracias a Flippy y le dio algo de propina a Petunia mientras se despedia de Flippy y salia corriendo del lugar en direccion a su casa.**_

* * *

_**-Hermanoo por que tardaste tanto, donde esta**__**bas?-. Lifty corria de un lado a otro esperando la cena mientras colocaba la mesa para el y su hermano Shifty.**_

_**- Fui a tomar un cafe , te molesta?-.**_

_**Lifty miro un momento a su hermano y termino de colocar la mesa.**_

_**Una vez terminada la cena ambos hermanos se sentaron a comer. Lifty miraba todo el rato a Shifty y esto molestaba al mayor.**_

_**-Por que me miras tanto Lifty?-.**_  
_**-Te molesta?-.**_  
_**- Un poco...-.**_

_**Lifty se molesto, su hermano normalmente no era de esa manera... que era lo que habia cambiando en su hermano...porque ya no era el mismo de siempre?...**_

_**-POR QUE ME ESTAS EVITANDO SHIFTY!-.**_  
_**- de que hablas? yo no te e estado evitando Lifty...-.**_

_**Lifty se levanto bruscamente de la silla y sujeto la mu eca de Shifty arrastrandolo hasta el sofa donde lo arrojo con violencia.**_

_**-Auch!, que te pasa?-.**_

_**En ese moment Lifty beso agresivamente a Shifty hasta que consiguio que el otro abriera un poco la boca, comenzandolo a besar con pasion.**_  
_**Shifty trataba de quitarse a su hermano de encima sin exito.**_

_**-Te molesta?...Shifty...antes soliamos hacer mas que esto...-.**_

_**Shifty se sorprendio y se tranquiliso un momento...quisas era esto lo que tenia que hacer para volver a ser el mismo de antes...**_

_**-Lo lamento Lifty..-. Lo beso con ternura.**_

_**Lifty recorria el torso de Shifty con su lengua mientras este soltaba peque os gemidos y acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.**_

_**-Ah!, Li-Lifty... no me muerdas...-.**_

_**Lifty lamia los pesones de su hermano y debes en cuando los mordia, lo que probocaba de Shifty se exaltara y cerrara bruscamente los ojos. se sentia mal... no era como las otras veces...esta vez no queria.. se sentia asqueroso...Lifty mordio el cuello de Shifty hasta dejarle una marca.**_

_**-Agh...umn...Li-Lifty...detente... por favor...-.**_  
_**-Detenerme? no fuiste tu el que me dio el permiso?-.**_

_**Shifty temblo mientras Lifty bajaba hasta su entrepierna...no queria esto... se sentia realmente muy confundido...**_

_**-No...NO!-. Le propino un golpe a su hermano y este callo al piso.**_

_**-...ya veo...perdoname Shifty... yo... no quiero causarte problemas hermano...-.**_

_**Lifty se levanto y sonrio mientras se dirijia a su habitacion.**_

_**Shifty se quedo tendio un momento en el sofa. miro hacia la habitacion de Lifty y se dirijio a su cuarto en el segundo piso.**_

* * *

_**se quedo un momento tendido en su cama y despues le propino un duro golpe a la pared dejandose una herida en su mano derecha.**_

_**-Que me pasa!-.**_

_**- no lo sabes?-.**_

_**Se sorprendio al escuchar aquella voz y miro la ventana quedando en Shock al ver que FLippy entraba a su habitacion. Ambos se miraron un momento y entonces Shifty se disponia a preguntarle que asia en ese lugar pero Flippy le iso una se a para que no dijera nada**_

_**- Toma..-. Lanzo el sombrero de Shifty y este lo sujeto sorprendido. Miro un momento a Flippy y le agradecio.**_

_**-Gracias...lo habia estado buscando...-.**_

_**-Si...lose, lo encontre el otro dia...-.**_

_**-EH! y por que no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos hoy -.**_

_**derrepente Shifty sintio miedo... miro a Flippy y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran Amarillos y lo miraba indiferentemente. por que Fliqpy le habia traido su sombrero?... que era lo que queria de el...**_

_**-Fli-Fliqpy...-.**_

_**-Te aprendiste mi nombre basura... He... eso es bueno-.**_

_**- que-que quieres de mi...-.**_

_**- Me dijeron que tu o tu hermano tenian lo que yo quiero-.**_

_**Shifty se quedo paralizado...tenia que hacer algo o Lifty podria salir herido.**_

_**-oh...y-ya veo...entonces ya lo sabes...bueno...Li-lifty es mi hermano menor... el no lo tiene...-.**_

_**-HA! no em hagas reir basura, yo se que lo debe tener tu hermano. solo quieres protegerlo de mi!-.**_

_**-Protegerlo? Hehehe, crees que soy asi? pues no... yo lo odio, el trata de abusar de mi y es muy tonto. por que lo defenderia? quieres matarlo, no me molestaria-.**_

_**Fliqpy miro furioso a Shifty y este creyo que habia logrado su objetivo pero cometio un error, en 2 segundos se vio tirado en su cama con Fliqpy sobre el.**_

_**-Qu-que...que pasa?-.**_

_**-Que ese bastardo...trata de abusar de ti?-.**_

_**Fliqpy lo miro furioso y SHifty no entendia que habia pasado o que habia dicho para que reaccionara de esa manera. en eso Fliqpy mordio el cuello de Shifty probocando que gritara pero lo beso fugaz mente impidiendo que alguien lograra escucharlo. El beso era brusco y a Shifty se le acababa el aire y sentia que se iba a desmallar en cualquier momento...trataba de quitarse de encima a Fliqpy pero este tenia demaciada fuerza y habia comensado a masajearle con una mano la entrepierna probocando que Shifty se exaltara.**_

_**-Fli-Fliqpy...Ughn...N-no...-.**_

_**Fliqpy se relamia mientras veia las reacciones de Shifty, realmente le gustaba y queria provocar que Shifty se sintiera realmente bien aun que sea por la fuerza, quisas eso le ense aria que el le pertenecia a el y solamente a el. Shifty soltaba peque os gemidos y trataba de taparse la boca, no permitiria que ese bastardo escuchara lo que salia en ese momento de su boca.**_

_**-M s! quiero que te retuerces de placer!-.**_

_**-Ah...Ba-bastardo... Umh..no te dare el placer...-.**_

_**-Ha...veras como me muestras lo facil que eres...-. En eso FLiqpy mete su mano por dentro del pantalon de Shifty lo que provoca que este arqueara la esparlda dejando escapar un gemido ahogado.- He... Ves, con solo tocarte un poco ya estas duro Basura-.**_

_**Shifty no lo resistia ese maldito habia comenzado a quitarle la ropa y a besar su torso con locura y no podia evitar gemir. en uno de sus gemidos Fliqpy se le acerco y lo beso cruelmente mordiendole la lengua y dejando que sangrara un poco.**_

_**-ANHG... Bastardo...de-Ah...dejame...ya... no lo ...soporto...Ungh...Fli-Fliqpy...Flippy...ayudame...-.**_

_**Fliqpy le quedo viendo un momento molesto por su comentario... a quien estaba llamando ese invecil... Flippy no podia ayudarlo, ahora estaba el en su lugar y con el se tendria que conformar...pero que pasaba...por que le molestaba que esa escoria de la sociedad estubiera con Lifty o llamara a Flippy...ellos no eran nada.**_

_**Molesto le quito a SHifty lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metio el miembro de este sin dudarlo a la boca, comenzando a masajearlo y a lamerlo con fuerza. Shifty se contrajo y dejo escapar un Gemido que no pudo callar aun que lo intentase. Ya no podia resistir m s, Fliqpy conseguiria lo que queria y pidiendo que se alejase sin exito se corrio en la boca del militar sadico.**_

_**-Ah!...Ahh..Ahhh...Agh...yo...lo lamento...-.**_

_**Fliqpy se saboreo y trago toda esa dulce esencia, SHifty lo miro desconsertado.**_

_**- Mmmm...realmete tienes un dulce sabor, He... me darias un poco m s?-.**_

_**SHifty temblo de miedo, pero ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza para escapar de ese lugar.**_

_**-Bien...-.**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-Si tanto quieres hacerlo con migo has lo...no me importa...-.**_

_**Fliqpy sonrio victorioso y sujeto con violencia con una mano las mu ecas de Shifty sobre su cabeza, Su victoria habia llegado y haria que ese mapache idiota se arrepintiera de averse cruzado en su camino. Introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Shifty y este se quejo un poco, despues fueron dos y comenzo a moverlos con brusquedad mientras Shifty gemian de dolor y placer. Se puso a reir cuando vio como Shifty comenzaba a llorar, introdujo un tercer dedo y beso a Shifty hasta que ambos no pudieron seguir besandose producto de la falta de aire.**_

_**-ah..ah..Ughn...N-no...no m s..-.**_

_**Shifty se veia realemte sabroso y no perderia esta oportunidad, se burlaba de que este tratase de respirar con normalidad y aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos para que no lo lograse. Quito sus dedos y se bajo el pantalon preparado para tomar completamente su Sadica victoria, SHifty lo miro con horror y en ese momento todo se volvio dolor...Fliqpy lo habia penetrado sin pensarlo dos veces...**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**xD bueno este es el fin del cap de hoy ;D las deje con las ganas verdad? XDHAHHAHAHA :D bueno ya vamos en el cap 5 y realmente le agradesco a quienes leen mi fic :3 espero que les este gustando :D realmente muchas gracias ^^ si les interesa agregarme a facebook es : SHifty Kozato Happy Rokudo o -o no soy mucho de escribir lemon etc xD asi que ire mejorando ahahha D: me asusto de mi misma Sayo sayo Shifty: me violaron?**_  
_**Yo: xD emmm eso parece?**_  
_**Shifty: alguien no despertara...**_


	6. Cuidado!

_**Capitulo 6! :D, perdonen por no haber escrito nada estas semanas e tenido muchas cosas que hacer xD pero buenoo aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 fue lindo ver que me han dejado m s review TT w TT arigatooo D: tambien e estado viendo por que ASDF se me borran algunas letras llegare al fondo del asunto tarde o temprano xD bueno aqui una votacion xD plisss diganme diganme una amiga me dice cual de los 2 : Lifty x Splendid o Splendont x Splendid xD bueno eso es :D disfruten este cap xD**_

* * *

_**-Ah! F-Fliqpy! de-detente...! y-ya no puedo...-.**_

_**- To-Tonterias apenas comienzo a divertirme Ugh-.**_

_**Se introducia cada vez mas profundo dentro de Shifty que apenas podia soportar aquel dolor, realmente no queria esto pero en una parte de su corazon si queria...queria?...acaso..el si queria hacer esto con FLiqpy?...no...Fliqpy no...pero...pero si Flippy...**_

_**-Cla-Claro que no!-. Habia soltado un grito cuando penso en aquella tonteria, Fliqpy lo miro intrigado un segundo.**_

_**- No pienses en nada...que no sea yo Shifty...solo eso te pido...por favor...-.**_

_**-Eh?...-.**_

_**-Lo lamento...-.**_

_**Que habia sido eso?...era doloroso lo que le hacia pero aquellas palabras fueron realmente cari osas...como si el se tratase de algo importante para Fliqpy...no... eso no era Fliqpy...ese habia sido Flippy...**_

_**- Y-yo...Fli-Flippy...Yo...-. En ese momento todo se oscurecio poco a poco y SHifty cayo rendido mientras Flippy lo miraba tristemente.**_

* * *

_**-Me...Me duele todo...-. SHifty despertaba en su habitacion al dia siguiente, Flippy no estaba y se sorprendio al ver que estaba vestido con su pijama...Flippy debio de haberlo vestido antes de desaparecer.-Ese militar estupido... se habia puesto todo rojo al recordar la noche anterior...tenia mucha rabia y real mente queria gritarle a Flippy por un lado, pero habia algo que no alcanzo a decirle antes de desmayarse...que era?, ya no lo recordaba...**_

* * *

_**-Corre Shifty!-. los 2 hermanos escapaban de la cafeteria despues de haber comido sin pagar pero algo andaba mal con SHifty quien no era tan veloz como otros dias y con suerte logro salir de all .**_

_**- Que te paso el dia de hoy Shifty?... Normalmente eres mas rapido que eso-.**_

_**-Lose...Perdoname Lifty...estoy algo cansado-.**_

_**-Tu?..Cansado?... Te paso algo Shifty..?-.**_

_**En un impulso Shifty abrazo a Lifty y comenzo a LLorar, El menor lo miro con cari o y lo abrazo.**_

_**- Shifty...eres mi hermano...pase lo que pase...que sucede?-.**_

_**SHifty sigui llorando en los brazos de su querido hermano, realmente detestaba verse se esa manera pero de todos modos confiaba en su hermano y no lloraria asi si no fuera delante de el y Vice versa.**_

_**- Yo...c-creo que me e enamorado de un maldito bastardo...-.**_

_**- umm asi que eso era lo que te ocurria...Hermano no importa si es un bastardo, SOMOS LADRONES HEHEHE! Robate su corazon y hazlo tuyo en cuerpo y alma!-.**_

_**Las palabras de su hermano le habian dolido a Lifty... aun que ya no fuera el la persona que Shifty amara el seguia siendo su hermano y estaba feliz por el. lo mejor que podia hacer en este momento era apoyarlo.**_

_**-...Lifty...-.**_

_**- VAMOS HERMANO, TU ERES EL JEFE!-.**_

_**Su pequeño hermano tenia razon...el era SHifty el jefe..el no se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie y en esten momento el tenia que hacer dos cosas...Olvidad a Flippy y salvar la vida de su querido hermano...**_

* * *

_**-por aqui deberia de estar Russell... Shifty mientras caminaba por el puerto con su hermano. era dia de pesca y de seguro Russell abria pescado algun tesoro nuevo que ellos querrian robar como siempre.**_

_**- ese Russell, siempre tratando de escaparse de nosotros-.**_

_**- y ese Lumpy le hace las cosas dificiles Hehehe-.**_

* * *

_**En un barco pirata se encontraba el Pirata Russell con su *mejor amigo* Lumpy. esos dos se llevaban *realmente bien*.**_

_**-Umm..ah...Lumpy...quieres ya dejarme tranquilo?...arg...-. Lumpy acorralaba a Russell contra una pared del barco mientras le besaba el cuello y le dejaba peque as marcas de chupones.**_

_**-Huh...pero Russell hace tiempo que no nos vemos-.**_

_**- Tu solo vienes por que quieres hacerme eso no?-.**_

_**Lumpy detuvo sus movimientos un momento y miro a Russell y rio.**_

_**-Ummm quisas...-.**_

_**- Como que quizás!-.**_

_**- ya,ya dejemos eso de ladoo por favor-. Sujeto a Russell y lo beso apasionadamente.**_

_**-Ughnn...ummh...-.**_

_**En ese momento tan intimo de esos dos entraron al camerino de Russell 4 soldados del G-tiger. Russell se sorprendio y Lumpy lo sujeto para saltar por una de las ventanas asía afuera. donde se encontraron rodeados de esos soldados.**_

_**-Q-que...QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN ARg!-.**_

_**El gritar eso Russell aparecio entre el ejercito el riendo.**_

_**- Russell, Russell...venimos a buscarlo a usted-.**_

_**Por primera vez en su vida Russell pudo ver la cara de verdadero odio de Lumpy dirijiendose al . lo que lo sorprendio muchisimo, Lumpy se coloco delante de Russell protegiendolo de los Soldados.**_

_**- No intefiera no buscamos nada con el mientras se asercaba a ellos de manera burlona-.**_

_**- No se acerque a Russell...es una advertencia-.**_

_**- advertencia? Ha! no me hagas reir, como dije no vengo a verte a ti Lumpy. vengo por Russell-. decia el mientras miraba con malicia a ambos.**_

_**-Lumpy...lo mejor sera que salgas de aqui...-. Russell estaba realmente asustado, no queria que algo le pasara a Lumpy y definitivamente sea lo que sea que quisiera el de el no seria algo bueno.**_

_**- Ru-Russell...-. Lumpy se vio acorralado en ese momento...que era lo que podia hacer para evitar que Russell saliera dañado...**_

* * *

_**Shifty y Lifty se escondieron detras de un cajon de carga que se encontraba en el barco de Russell... con su gran Maldita suerte se habian metido en la boca del tigre...lo unico que podian hacer era observar como el y sus militares acorralaban a Russell y a Lumpy. Shifty no soportaba la vista... el sabia que Russell estaba en graves problemas y no permitiria que el cumpliera su objetivo. Instintivamente se desiso de su sombrero y se lo puso a Lifty, este quedo atonito un segundo.**_

_**- Oye...-. dijo Lifty susurrando-. que te pasa? por que me pones tu sombrero?-.**_

_**- No preguntes Idiota solo tenlo puesto, si preguntan tu eres yo, Entendiste?-. Dijo Shifty tambien susurrando mientras miraba con mas atencion la escena.**_

_**- Es parte de un plan o que?-.**_

_**- Lifty como jefe ahora te pido que te calles y has lo que diga-.**_

_**- Como quieras...-.**_

_**Ambos hermanos esperaban una oportunidad para ir a salvar a Lumpy y a Russell, quisas no tenian una buena relacion con ellos, pero odiaban al y no permitirian que se saliese con la suya. menos con personas a las que roban cada semana.**_

_**- Entendiste el plan?-.**_

_**-Claro Shifty, por quien me has tomado?-.**_

_**- entonces vamos...-.**_

* * *

_**Lumpy era golpeado por los Soldados del mientras Russell era sujetado por otros dos. el empezo a acercarse ag Russell y sonrio con malicia.**_

_**- Ya basta! dejalo arg!-. Gritaba Russell desesperado y enfadado.**_

_**- Huh.. te preocupas demaciado por el-. Dijo el mientras colocaba un cuchillo en el cuello de Russell-. Cuando por quien deverias preocuparte es por ti-.**_

_**Russell trago seco...acaso moriria en ese momento?...**_

_**- Hehehe Shifty te has preguntado por que los soldados de Tiger seran tan lentos?-.**_

_**- hehehe,La verdad Lifty no me lo pregunto lo concidero obvio-.**_

_**- Hehehe-. Ambos hermanos reian mientras intercambiaban sus roles como dijo Shifty. El los miro con furia y miro a Lifty (Shifty) y sonrio.**_

_**- oH... veo que tengo a dos presas justo aqui-.**_

_**- Eh? lo siento viejo pero aqui el unico que sera presa eres tu-. Shifty sabia que el no se percataria de que estaba suplantando a su hermano.**_

_**- Shifty... Lifty.. saquen..saquen a Russell de aqui por favor...-. Dijo Lumpy en el momento en que los Soldados lo habian dejado para comenzar a acorralar a los hermanos.**_

_**- Bueno caballeros a mi hermano y a mi nos gustaria quedarnos pero-. En eso Shifty (Lifty) Saco una daga y corto una cuerda que dejo caer una biga sobre los soldados que la mayoria no alcanzo a esquivar aprovechando ese momento Lifty (Shifty) Golpeo al y se dirijio a ayudar a Russell.**_

_**- Ese maldito! Otrapen a esos Hermanos!-.**_

_**-Lifty!-. SHifty(Lifty) se vio rodeado de guardias y Lifty(shifty) estaba golpeando a los que tenian a Russell.**_

_**-Shifty!-. que iba a hacer SHifty... su hermano estaba acorralado y el se estaba encargando de esos soldados...su plan...habia fallado?...**_

_**se habian detenido... ya no podian hacer nada y Shifty no queria que su hermano saliera da ado...no habia contado con que hubiera tantos Soldados...**_  
_**el se puso de Pie y dos Soldados sujetaron a Shifty (Lifty) y a Lifty (SHifty).**_

_**- ustedes si que me traen problemas-. Dijo el para darle una patada en el estomago a Lifty (Shifty) el cual se retocio de dolor en el piso mientras el lo pateaba hasta que comenzara a sangrar.**_

_**- Lifty! ya basta dejelo!-. Shifty ( Lifty ) no podia hacer mas que mirar como torturaban a su hermano mayor.**_

_**-Agh!..-. Shifty no podia permitir que se descubriera que el no era Lifty... por la segurirdad de su hermano el tenia que resivir todo ese castigo...**_

_**El se aserco con un Sable a Lifty (Shifty) y lo miro con gracia.**_

_**- Sabes que are con esto?-.**_

_**- Clavarlo hasta sacarme un diamante? Hehehe-. Shifty rio...ya sabia que pasaria pero no hiba a dejarselo facil al ...si descubria que el no era Lifty su hermano estaria en problemas...**_

_**-eh... sabes demaciado Niño...-.**_

_**- quizas usted no sabe guardar sus secretos . Heheheheh..-.**_

_**- bueno.. como sabes demaciado sabes lo que sigue no?, despidete Lifty-.**_

_**Shifty uso sus ultimas energias para darle una patada en toda la cara al provocando que callera hacia atras y que los Soldados del General se fueran en su contra.**_

_**-Cobardes son 10 contra uno! Russell a los soldados que se divertian golpeando a Lifty (Shifty).**_

_**- Agh..-Shifty escupio algo de sangre mientras miraba con odio al .**_

_**- Es tu fin Lifty ya deja de tratar de atrasar tu muerte-.**_

_**-Espere! no es a el a quien quiere!- Lifty comenzó a Gritar desesperado...no queria que su hermano se sacrificace por el..pero...que era lo que queria el general de el?...Shifty sabia algo y por esa razon le entrego su sombrero...**_

_**-CALLATE SHIFTY!-. Shifty no podia permitir que Lifty arruinara su plan.**_

_**Lifty miro con ira a su hermano, como queria que no isiera nada si el se encontraba en problemas...en ese momento el estomago de Shifty fue atravezado por el sable...**_

_**-Shi...Shifty...-Lifty quedo en Shock... su hermano cayo al piso cubierto de sangre y el se preparaba para atacar una vez mas.**_

_**- Callate...Shifty...Ugh...-. El teatro tenia que durar hasta el final...tenia que salvar a su hermano...tenia que inpedir que el los descubriera...pero todo empezaba a ponerse borroso... Con sus ultimas energias se levanto y choco contra el Tiger y provoco que una pila de Cajas calleran sobre ellos. en ese momento los soldados tratando de ayudar a su jefe corrieron y soltaron a los 3. Lifty trato de correr a ayudar a su hermano pero alguien lo sujeto e impidio que este fuera... era.. Flippy...**_

_**-Quitate!-. Lifty trataba de Soltarse del agarre de Fliqpy pero este lo empujo asia atras.**_

_**-Callate! quieres a tu hermano? yo lo traigo-. Fliqpy corrio y acuchillo a algunos Soldados para abrise camino asia Lifty (Shity).**_

_**Shifty se encontraba debajo de algunas cajas...quisas... no habia logrado proteger a su hermano...todo habia terminado...**_

_**-Hey! Lifty.. te quedaras hay? te mato si estas muerto invecil-.**_

_**Alguien habia llevatado las cajas que se encontraban sobre Shifty...ese era...**_

_**-Fli-Fliqpy?...-.**_

_**- Hey..-. Fliqpy se habia dado cuenta...aque no era Lifty...era Shifty...Lo sujeto bruscamente y lo miro con furia.- Eres un estupido! que haces asi!-.**_

_**- Yo...-.**_

_**- Agh Callate.. te sacare de aqui Basura-. en eso Fliqpy tomo en brazos a Shifty y se dirijio junto a los otros y le arrebato el Sombrero a Lifty y se lo coloco a Shifty.**_

_**- tenemos que salir de aqui!- Grito Russell justo en el momento en que una daga rosaba su torax dejando un profundo corte y un diamante color celeste caia al piso.**_

_**- Russell!-Lumpy sujeto a Russell mientras este se quejaba del dolor.**_

_**-E-estoy bien...Lumpy...salgamos de aqui...-.**_

_**los 5 salieron rapidamente del barco y se escabulleron lo mas lejos posible...**_

* * *

_**-Shity!...Shifty! -. Lifty gritaba sin control mientras Flippy atendia las heridas de Shifty y Lumpy las de Russell.**_

_**-Lifty, calma tu hermano esta bien,solo esta desmayado-.**_

_**Shifty comenzo a abrir los ojos, el dolor se habia ido un poco por lo que ya comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia al abrir los ojos vio a Flippy delante de el mirandolo preocupado.**_

_**-Fli-Flippy?-.**_

_**-Hermano!-. Lifty sonrio al ver a su hermano despierto.**_

_**-Veo que ya despertaste Shifty..-.**_

_**-que..que haces aqui?...-.**_

_**-Eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es saber que queria con Lifty y con Russel el -.**_

_**- Oh...ya veo...-.**_

_**-Creo que tu sabes..,no?-.**_

_**Lumpy y Russell miraron curiosamente a Shifty esperando una respuesta. Shifty sabia solo una cosa...el tenia en sus manos una de las joyas y por suerte la vida de Russell no habia sido arrebatada...pero el sabia que tenia que guardar el secreto de Flippy para protejer a su hermano de el y del .**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Gracias por Leer lamento la demora en subir este cap. Muchos examenes xD hehehe me mantienen algo ocupada hahahha :D espero que les haya gustado este cap xD mucha Accion y mucho + en el Proximo Capitulo que subire la Prox semana devido a que por fin salgo de vacacioness nos vemosss**_


	7. Entre tu y yo

_**Hola! Bienvenidos al capitulo 7 de * Este es Nuestro tesoro* :D bueno les agradezco por dejarme review en la semana xD hahahah y lamento otra vez la demora en escribir los cap. como dije antes EXAMENESSS PRUEBASSS D: etc... xD ahora en el cap de hoyyy mucha emocionnn y lo que sea que tenga el cap. Disfruten /**_

* * *

_**Russell y los dem s miraron curiosos a Shifty esperando que les diera una expliacion al ataque del . Shifty no sabia que decir, si revelaba que el sabia acerca de los diamantes y sabia quienes tenian uno Fliqpy de seguro atacar a a su hermano Lifty y no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para impedirlo.**_

_**- E...yo...bueno...-.**_

_**Flippy lo miro algo molesto, de seguro Shifty sabia algo que no queria decirles a ellos... algo que seguramente le traeria mas problemas y pasara lo que pasara no quer a encontrar a Shifty en las mismas condiciones de hace algunos momentos.**_

_**-Si no quieres decirlo Shifty... esta bien...-. Flippy suspiro al decir esto y observo a Shifty quedar algo palido al escucharlo.**_

_**-No...no es eso... bueno... Russell creo...que tenia algo que el queria... no se que sea pero puede ser eso...-.**_

_**Lumpy miro un momento a Shifty y luego miro a Russell.**_

_**-quieres decir que el volver por Russell? Lumpy mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Russell que se enrojeci un poco.**_

_**- No... sea lo que sea ya Russell ya no lo posee...por suerte no se encontraba en un punto fatal...-. Al decir esto Shifty los ojos de Fliqpy se tornaron de un amarillo intenso y agarro del cuello a Shifty.**_

_**- Quieres decir que se a adueñado del Diamante?-. Fliqpy estaba realmente enfadado, no se habia percatado de que habia un diamante en aquel lugar y sabia que Shifty sabia quien los poseia.**_

_**-Ugh-. Shifty se quedo callado.. no sabia que decir en ese momento, si dec a algo erroneo Fliqpy podria hacerle cualquier cosa...incluso lo de aquella vez...**_

_**-Hey! deja a mi hermano!-. Lifty se hab a levantado con la intencion de ayudar a Shifty. a lo que este respondi con un gesto de que no se acercara.**_

_**-Fli-Fliqpy...calmate...te dire lo que quieres pero suelta me...-.**_

_**Fliqpy se molesto...aquello sonaba como a que lo dejara de molestar y era algo que no dejar a de hacer tan facilmente. Miro un momento a Shifty y sonrio cosa que provoco que Shifty temblara un momento. Fliqpy se acerco a Shifty y le susurro al oido.**_

_**- Mas te vale ser sumiso y decirme todo lo que sabes o me ver en la obligacion de darte el mismo trato de la ultima vez-.**_

_**Dicho esto Fliqpy se alejo de Shifty y este lo miro con miedo. definitiva mente no deseaba que Fliqpy se le acercara de esa manera... no otra vez...si fuera Flippy...Eh!.. otra vez con esos pensamientos... Shifty realmente se detestaba cada vez que pensaba de esa manera... no se enamorar a de Flippy...pero... tambien podia seguir el consejo de su hermano...si! eso era...le demostrar a a Fliqpy que el no es de las personas que se dejan llevar tan facilmente.**_

_**-Si quieres.. SHifty en un susurro mirando desafiante a Fliqpy.**_

_**-Eh?-. Fliqpy se detuvo en seco... no se esperaba aquella respuesta...miro a Shifty y solto una risita...realmente eso lo habia molestado.**_

_**- Bueno, Yo y Russell nos vamos. aun tengo que revisarlo en el hospital. Shifty te recomiendo ir a visitarme para que te revise-. Dicho esto Lumpy puso de pie a Russell y lo ayudo a caminar. ambos se despidieron cortes mente y se fueron en rumbo al hospital.**_

_**Lifty se despidio de los 2 y se sento junto a su hermano que aun miraba desafiante a Fliqpy. Lifty no era tonto. se dio cuenta en un momento que aquella mirada que algunos pensarian que era de odio era de amor.. no era para Fliqpy...si no para lo que estaba oculto en el interior...se rio un momento y volvio a mirar a su hermano.**_

_**- De que te ries?-. Pregunto SHifty.**_

_**- De nada Hehehe~~-.**_

_**Shifty lo miro un momento y suspiro. los dos hermano rieron mientras veian a Fliqpy marcharse...Shifty sabia que lo veria tarde o temprano cuando Fliqpy buscara su venganza contra el desafio. Los hermanos se quedaron mirando hasta que perdieron de la vista al militar.**_

* * *

_**-Oh! cuidado, que podrias matar a alguien~~ -.**_

_**-Mira quien lo dice-.**_

_**Fliqpy peleaba contra el en un intento de que le confezara de una vez por todas lo que sabia. Pickles no era alguien confiable y deseguro si sabia quienes poseian diamantes y no se rendiria hasta que se lo dijera de una vez por todas.**_

_**-ya veo, ya veo~~ te enamoraste de alguien y temes que posea un diamante no?~~-. Pickles no dejaba de preguntarle cosas realmente estupidas a Fliqpy. Enamorado? El? Ha! ni en las mejores pesadillas de alguien.**_

_**- Como si me enamorara de alguien, que estupido-. Fliqpy detubo su ataque un momento...aquello quisas no afecto a Fliqpy pero si lo habia echo con Flippy.**_

_**-Ohhh~~ te dolio lo que dije? deverias aceptar mi invitacion a tomar el té . consideralo un honor~~ no muchos pueden sentarse a tomar vivos el t con rio a lo que dijo y miro con una sonrisa a Fliqpy que lo miraba con rabia.**_

_**- Realmente eres detestable Pickles...-.**_

_**suspiro y sonrio. realmente era divertido luchar contra Fliqpy pero aun no era lo suficiente mente bueno para ganarle...aun no.**_

_**- sabes la diferencia entre tu y yo?-. Dijo .**_

_**Fliqpy lo miro.**_

_**-que?-.**_

_**- Que yo tengo experiencia.. soy una asecino que nacio para este hobby... encambio tu...solo eres un ser que nacio producto al miedo y no eres un ser completo. tu otro yo tiembla cuando deve luchar y eso es tu mayor debilidad-.**_

_**Fliqpy se sorprendio a lo que dijo...realmente..no era alguien completo...el y Flippy no coincidian con las cosas que deseaban...y jamas se ponian de acuerdo...ellos se odiaban.. En ese momento Pickles aparecio detras de Fliqpy y lo tiro al piso boca abajo en un movimiento. apunto su espada contra el cuello de Fliqpy.**_

_**-Te rindes?-**_

_**-no quiero ser uno con el..-.**_

_**miro a Flippy...**_

_**-Veo que saliste a hablar...-.**_

_**-No sere uno con Fliqpy...-.**_

_**- Ya veo...-. Mr Pickles se alejo de Flippy y se sento en el sofa.**_

_**-Solo quiero que me digas...quienes tienen los diamantes...-.**_

_**- para que?, para que tu yo Sadico se encargue de matarlos?-.**_

_**Flippy se quedo en el piso en silecio...no queria matar a nadie, pero el mataria a todos los que tuvieran un diamante y Shifty podria estar en problemas...**_

_**-Escucha con atencion Flippy-. Dijo Mr pickles mientras bpor que no has demostrado ser la persona que deveria saberlo...es gracioso al parecer tu queridisimo amigo Shifty sabe quienes **__**eb a un poco de Té .- La verdad es que se el nombre de cada una de las personas que poseen un diamante. y no te dire quienes son **__**son y tampoco quiere decirtelo... nunca tendras la confianza de nadie si te sales de control facilmente...-.**_

_**Flippy miro a Mr. Pickles y se puse de pie, tras darle una ultima mirada abandono la habitacion sin decir ni una sola palabra...**_

_**-No podria decirte que mi querida señorita Lammy posee uno de ellos...-. y tras decir eso bebio nuevamente de su Té .**_

* * *

_**Shifty se duchaba mientras Lifty se encargaba de la cena de esa noche. en lo unico que pensaba era en la lista de nombres que poseian los diamantes...el y Lifty tenian uno aparte del que tenia Lifty...Splendid poseia otro que aun no habia sido robado...Russell tenia uno pero lamentablemente ya el habia puesto sus garras en aquel diamante... la famosa Lammy tambien aparecia en la lista y tambien aquella chica llamada Flaky a la que el y Lifty siempre molestaban... fuera de eso ya no habian mas personas... 6 diamantes...**_

_**-que voy a hacer...-.**_

_**-Hermanooo! la cena esta listaa!-. Lifty grito desde el comedor y Shifty se apresuro en colocarse unos pantalones y bajar.**_

_**-Bien..que hay hoy para comer?-.**_

_**-SOBRASS!-.**_

_**Lifty se rio y se sento en la mesa y Shifty lo siguio.**_

_**-ah... otra vez sobras?-.**_

_**- No te quejes, no emos logrado robar nada bueno en dias-.**_

_**- Hmm...es verdad...deveriamos ir a robar algo bueno ma ana ,esta bien?-. Dijo SHifty con una sonrisa y su hermano salto de felicidad.**_

_**-Siii! el SHifty de siempreee a regresado!-.**_

_**-Hehehe, no seas asi Lifty, vamos a comer-.**_

_**esa noche ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios.**_

* * *

_**-Umm...Ughnn...-. Shifty dormia tranquilamente hasta que sentio algo extra o...en el momento en que abrio los ojos se percato que Flippy lo estaba besando...besando...FLIPPY ESTABA EN SU CUARTO BESANDOLO? ...reacciono y le dio un empujon y se percato de los ojos entre amarillo y verde de Flippy..era fliqpy...pero... esos no eran los ojos de siempre...-Fli...Flippy?...que-que haces aqui?...-.**_

_**-N-no...no lo se...senti la necesidad de venir a verte...esta mal?-.**_

_**-No...no..p-pero por que estabas...ya sabes...bueno...-.**_

_**-Besandote?...-.**_

_**-S-si sabes no preguntes...-.**_

_**-Tambien queria hacerte mas cosas pero...no me vi capas de verte llorar otra vez...-.**_

_**MAS COSAS?...Shifty se sonrojo y bajo la mirada...realmente este era Flippy o Fliqpy?...**_

_**-Me...permitirias hacerte otras cosas-. Flippy no miro a Shifty...la habitacion estaba oscura y Flippy se encontraba sobre Shifty a tal punto de que este podia escuchar su agitada respiracion.**_

_**-Eh...d-de que demonios estas hablando...-.**_

_**-Hoy...no sabes el miedo que senti cuando me dijeron que eras tu el que estaba atrapado...crei que no volveria a verte...-.**_

_**-Fli..Flippy...-.**_

_**Flippy Beso una vez mas a SHifty y este lo acepto...Shifty lo deseaba... ambos comensaron a besarse apasionadamente y Flippy comenzo a bajar por el cuerpo semi desnudo de Shifty, besando y lamiendo con ternura.**_

_**-Ah...Flippy..yo...lo lamento...-.**_

_**Flippy lo miro y lo abrazo...**_

_**-No...No me digas nada ahora...quiero...quiero hacerte mio...-.**_

_**Shifty lo alejo un poco de el y lo miro algo triste.**_

_**-N-no...Por favor...ahora...estoy demaciado confundido Flippy...-. Flippy miro a SHifty y lo abrazo.**_

_**-Al menos...puedo pasar la noche a tu lado?-.**_

_**Shifty abrazo a Flippy y le dio un peque o beso en la mejilla y se rio.**_

_**-No tengo problemas con eso...entonces...-.**_

_**- la proxima vez...no esperes que sea tan amable...-. Flippy se coloco a su lado y se acurruco **__**abrazándolo.**_

_**Que era esa sensacion...SHifty sabia que queria a Flippy...pero...el y Flippy podian ser enemigos...**_  
_**Tal vez... ahora el y Flippy no podian ser mas que simples conocidos...tal vez... la proxima vez...**_  
_**y Shifty y Flippy se durmieron abrazados el uno del otro...Sin saber que pronto tendrian que escojer entre la vida del uno o del otro...**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Aqui termina el capitulo 7 :D espero que les alla gustado xD bueno bueno el cap 8 ya se viene xD esperenlo con ansias abra YAOI del bueno ahahahah xD no se lo pierdan**_


End file.
